


牵手

by joynee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joynee/pseuds/joynee
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	牵手

第一战在即。

全员正沉默着在更衣室里换上那身配色鲜亮的制服，四周的空气以一种诡异的紧绷着的方式流动着。毫无疑问，方才Hank那狼藉不堪的实验室只能加剧这紧张的氛围。

Charles和Erik特意留到了最后。看着这群不久前才刚刚经历过蜕变的年轻变种人一个个整装待发，迈出门口，Charles深深吸了一口气。“再早些日子我一定不会想到一个种族的命运需要靠这些孩子来改变。”

Erik调整了一下衣服上束带的松紧，“他们不是孩子了，Charles，我告诉过你。你把他们教得很好，他们知道自己在干什么。”

“是啊，是啊，当然……”他低头轻笑了一声，“我得说那其中还有很大一部分是你的功劳，我的朋友。Sean对此尤为印象深刻。”接着是一个过于漫长的停顿，Erik笃定在战前使用这种犹豫的语气实在不恰当。“抱歉，Erik，我……”

Charles还没说完，他的指尖就已经缠上了Erik的，掌心短暂相抵过后，Charles包住了对他而言有些过于宽阔的骨架，轻轻捏了一下后又迅速地缩回了Erik的手心。而Erik几乎是下意识地回握了他，力道更重一些，更坚定些。

“Charles.”

“天哪，抱歉，我只是……你知道，过去在论文答辩前Raven总是会对我做些这样的小花样，而现在，你瞧，我可没办法再指望她……”

“Charles，你在紧张。”

Charles几乎是窘迫地将头低得更低了。他们的手还牵在一起，彼此都微微弯曲指节好扣住对方的。Erik从不知道这样温存的小动作可以带来如此不可思议的热度，一直从他们相触的皮肤蹿到他冰冷坚硬的直到几个月前才刚刚被撬出缝隙的心。他觉得Charles在做些什么不会被政府赞同的事之前需要这个或许无可厚非。

“没错，我在紧张。”Charles终于泄气一般地承认道，嘴唇以一种被难以察觉的方式悄悄撅起，看起来也不过像个孩子。然后他放开了Erik的手，“但我觉得现在已经好多了，依然是你的功劳，Erik，多谢。”

Erik也把手收了回去，耸耸肩膀，“这没什么，鉴于你应是我们之中最不该紧张的那个。”

Charles觉得他从其中听出了些许责怪的意味，于是便带着点讨好又轻柔地碰了碰Erik的胳膊，“好了，我的朋友，我很抱歉？”

他的眉毛抬了起来，“你说了太多的‘抱歉’了，希望你已经说完了今天的份，接下来我不想再听到任何道歉了。”

“当然了，我们会做到的，”Charles终于又像平常那样笑起来，“现在我们出去好吗？我都听到Raven在抱怨了。”

Erik简单地点点头，抬手最后折腾了一下那可怜的束带。在发觉Charles已经走出去了之后，他慢慢举起牵过Charles的手，盯着它好像上头沾了什么他从没见过的东西。大约一两秒后，他果断地甩开了它。

但没用。

那热度就是该死的不愿消退下去。

Erik不知道的是，在今天过后，他将会欠下比Charles说过的多得多的抱歉。


End file.
